Benang Takdir
by bakacitrus
Summary: Setiap manusia sudah ditakdirkan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sebuah benang mengikat di jari kelingking masing-masing menandakan keterikatan satu sama lain saling mengisi saling membutuhkan. Tak peduli seberapa jauh benang membentang, jarak itu akan tereliminasi dengan sendirinya dan mempersatukan keduanya. Dengan siapakah mereka terikat?


**Benang Takdir** **bakacitrus**

 **Roronoa Zoro x Sanji** **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **[ A ZoSan fanfiction, fate of a swordsman and a chef ]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Semua orang yang berada di kapal itu adalah berharga bagi ku, tak terkecuali dirimu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku sangat membenci sifatnya yang keras kepala dan selalu membuat ku kesal, tapi kenapa.."**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku menemukan mu disepanjang perjalanan ku yang tak tertebak ini. Sanji, kau membuat ku gila."**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Benar-benar menyebalkan. Diantara banyaknya Lady kenapa harus kau? Kepala marimo kurang ajar! Hanya kau yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."**_

Sebuah kapal melaju pelan membelah samudra luas berarus tenang. Semua tampak normal seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dia atas Thousand Sunny sebuah kapal bajak laut dengan kapten nyentrik yang dikenal diseluruh penjuru dunia. Salah satu kelompok bajak laut yang sangat berpengaruh karena berbagai kehebohan yang mereka perbuat.

Sudah hampir seminggu Thousand Sunny mengambang diatas perairan tanpa menemukan daratan. Menurut sang navigator, Nami seharusnya mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu selama ini untuk mencapai daratan. Selama berhari-hari sejauh mata memandang hanya kilauan laut yang terlihat ditambah arus kecil yang tidak terlalu mendukung membuat Nami dan anggota yang lainnya mulai merasa cemas.

"Usopp kau benar-benar tidak melihat daratan? Coba kau lihat lebih teliti," teriak Nami dari bawah kepada Usopp yang ia suruh melihat disekitar mereka apakah ada pulau yang dapat mereka singgahi karena persediaan bahan makanan mulai menipis dan Sanji mulai marah-marah kepada kapten mereka yang tidak bisa mengira-ngira porsi makannya yang melebihi porsi makan manusia biasa. "Aneh.. Apa ku salah mengarahkan tujuan kita? Tapi log pose ini menunjuk lurus kedepan. Tapi—"

"NAAMMIII SSWWWAAAANNNN! Tidak perlu khawatir aku yakin semua keputusan mu pasti benar. Silahkan aku sudah membuatkan mu makanan manis agar kau tidak terlalu stres." Sanji berputar-putar keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi potongan cake yang diliputi sirup tampak begitu menggiurkan, dan langsung memberikannya pada Nami dan Robin yang sedang membaca. "Terimakasih Sanji-kun," sahut Nami menerima piring kecil yang di berikan Sanji sambil terus memandangi log pose yang melingkar pergelangan tangannya.

"Oi Sanji! Mana punya ku?!" Luffy mengulurkan tangan karetnya berusaha mengambil piring milik Nami. Dengan cepat Sanji menendang tangan Luffy sebelum jemarinya sempat menyentuh piring yang Nami pegang.

"Tidak ada jatah untuk mu! Beraninya kau menyentuh milik Nami yang sudah susah payah ku buat."

"Sanji aku juga mau. Apa kau juga membuat untuk ku?"

"Oh, Chopper punya mu ada di dapur."

" _Yattaa, Arigatou Sa_ _—_ " belum selesai Chopper mengatakan terimakasih, seseorang menyelanya sambil menguap. "Punyaku mana?"

"Tidak ada makanan untuk mu _BAKA MARIMO!"_ seketika emosi Sanji tersulut hanya dengan mendengar suara yang ia panggil Marimo. Tanpa pikir panjang Sanji melempar nampan yang ia pegang tepat menghantam wajah Zoro. Hal tersebut menyebabkan perselisihan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi anggota bajak laut itu. Tiada hari tanpa perselisihan Zoro dan Sanji, penyebabnya bisa jadi apa saja bahkan hal terkecil sekalipun. Ditengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka yang dapat merusak kapal sewaktu-waktu tiba-tiba Usopp yang sedari tadi mengamati sekeliling mereka berteriak.

"O—Oi! Aku melihat daratan! Di depan kita ada daratan!" Seluruh anggota Mugiwara langsung berlari kepinggir kapal, samar-samar mereka mulai melihat sebuah daratan di kejauhan. Franky langsung mengemudikan kapal dengan kecepatan penuh dan tak perlu waktu lama mereka mulai mendekati pelabuhan yang dipenuhi orang-orang dengan keperluannya masing-masing.

"Nah! Sekarang saatnya menentukan siapa yang akan menjaga kapal dan siapa yang akan pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kita di perja—Luffy!" Sang kapten yang selalu melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat dari atas kapal sambil memegangi topi jerami kesayangannya dan melesat melewati kumpulan orang, terus menuju arah hutan yang bertentangan dengan arah untuk menuju ke kota. "Hei Luffy kotanya kearah sana," lanjut Nami sambil menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

"Hmph. Dasar buta arah," celetuk Zoro acuh tanpa menyadari kondisi buta arah akutnya yang lebih parah dari Luffy.

"Kau juga!" jawab anggota yang lainnya serempak.

"Percuma saja Nami, ia tidak akan mendengar apa kata kita, aku akan menyusulnya dan memastikannya tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol," Usopp menimpali sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut Usopp? Hutan itu tampak menarik," sambung Robin. Chopper ikut buka mulut, "Ah aku juga mau, aku mau mengambil beberapa tumbuhan obat-obatan yang mungkin bisa kutemukan di hutan."

"Hmm kalau begitu yang tersisa tinggal aku, Franky, Sanji, Brook, dan Zoro ya." Nami berpikir sejenak untuk menentukan siapa yang dapat membeli bahan makanan tanpa menimbulkan kerusuhan di kota.

"Nami-san, kota itu tampaknya normal jika aku yang pergi berbelanja sepertinya mereka akan ketakutan melihat penampilan ku yohohoho."

"Ah benar juga, kalau begitu Franky kau mau ke kota?"

"Aku harus membetulkan beberapa bagian kapal yang rusak karena ulah dua orang yang sangat tidak bersahabat," jawab Franky sambil melirik ke arah Zoro dan Sanji yang nampaknya tidak sadar kalau sedang disinggung oleh Franky.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Nami menunjuk kedua orang yang saling membenci namun entah kenapa malah berdiri bersebelahan dan pundak masing-masing hampir bersentuhan. "Kalian yang akan pergi berbelanja. Jangan membantah atau utang kalian akan ku naikkan!" sambung Nami sambil tersenyum sembari tangannya mengisyaratkan simbol uang.

"Aku tidak sudi pergi dengan orang ini!" timpal Zoro dan Sanji berbarengan. Walaupun mereka berdua merasa tidak cocok dengan satu sama lain tapi seluruh awak kapal Mugiwara diam-diam setuju bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya sangat cocok satu sama lain. Ketidak sadaranlah yang menyebabkan segala pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan setiap hari.

"Nami-san, maukah engkau pergi dengan ku?" Sanji mengulurkan tangannya berharap Nami menerima ajakannya dari pada ia harus pergi dengan kepala hijau sialan yang buta arah.

"Tidak," jawaban tegas nan menusuk dari Nami menolak ajakan Sanji. Ia akan beristirahat setelah tadi khawatir setengah mati karena mereka tidak juga sampai pada sebuah pulau.

"Sanji-san, Zoro-san sudah pergi dari tadi lho yohohohoho." Brook menunjuk Zoro yang sudah berjalan ditengah kerumunan entah mengarah kemana dengan telunjuknya yang tinggal tulangnya saja. "Jangan sampai Zoro tersesat ya Sanji-kun, mencarinya akan sangat menyusahkan," tambah Nami sambil berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Ah! Oi! _Marimo Head_! Jangan pergi seenaknyaa!" Sanji pun mengejar Zoro yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Berkat kerja keras Sanji akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di pusat kota, walaupun ia harus berberapa kali berlari dan mengejar Zoro yang tiba-tiba sudah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Bahkan sebelum ia berbelanja ia sudah lelah.

"Oi _baka Marimo,_ apa ada yg salah dengan otak mu hm? Apa kau mau aku menendang kepala mu agar paling tidak kau bisa mengikuti orang dengan benar hmm?" Asap putih mengepul keluar dari bibir tipis Sanji dan sepersekian detik setelahnya hilang berbaur dengan angin yang menghempas. " _Baka Cook_ , tidak ada yang salah dengan otak ku, dan aku tidak mau menuruti perintah orang lain apalagi seseorang seperti mu."

" _Marimo Head_ , aku benar-benar ingin menendang kepala mu. _Teme_ biarkan aku menendangnya sekali. Melihat kepala mu membuat ku kesal."

" _Ero-Cook_ , biarkan aku mencolok mata mu yang menjijikan itu yang selalu berbunga-bunga melihat perempuan. Tidak pernah melihat perempuan hah? Dan matikan rokok mu _konoyarou._ Kau mengganggu ku."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku mematikan nyawa mu? Dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan sekarang. Tenang saja rasa sakitnya hanya terasa sebentar."

"Huhh? Menantangku _Shitty Cook_?! Lihat saja kalau kau bisa membunuh ku sebelum aku bisa membu—"

"Apakah yang kalian katakan benar-benar berasal dari hati? Atau dari mana? Apakah itu ego kalian?"

"Haah? Apa yang kau katakan?" suara asing yang menengahi pertengkaran mereka berhasil membuat Zoro memutar kepalanya dan mendapati seorang perempuan menggunakan kain hitam yang menutupi kepalanya duduk di belakang meja yang berada di pinggir jalan. Sangat aneh pikir Zoro. Kehadiran perempuan itu di tengah kerumunan monoton ini membuatnya terlihat benar-benar mecolok dan menarik perhatiannya. Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang menyadarinya? Semua orang berjalan melewatinya seakan eksistensinya tidak pernah ada. Zoro menyentuh katananya berjaga-jaga ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Di dunia ini kau akan menemukan musuh dimanapun kau berada. Kelalaian bukan lah opsi yang bisa dijadikan alasan bila terjadi sesuatu, terutama jika Sanji sampai terluka. Sanji! Ia melupakannya sesaat, dengan gusar Zoro berbalik dan tidak menemukan Sanji disebelahnya.

"Sanji!" Zoro berteriak memanggil nama Sanji sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit kala ia kembali menemukan Sanji sedang menggoda seorang perempuan di kios buah-buahan.

 _Bisa-bisanya dia menggoda perempuan disaat aku mengkhawatirkannya! Bila terjadi sesuatu dengannya aku_ _—_

"Karena hati mu dan hati milik pemuda yang ada disana sudah lama terikat menjadi satu. Membentuk simpul-simpul rumit yang tidak bisa ditarik lurus kembali. Simpul itu semakin lama akan semakin mengikat kuat tidak akan bisa diuraikan bagaimanapun caranya. Itulah benang takdir."

Perempuan yang wajahnya tertutupi dengan kain hitam tipis itu kembali berbicara. Walaupun Zoro hanya dapat samar-samar melihat wajah perempuan itu, namun ia yakin sedang ditatap olehnya. "Apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut perempuan itu lalu menunggu jawaban Zoro.

"Aku tidak—" Zoro merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Iya yakin benar akan mengatakan betapa ia membencinya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Sanji selalu menggoda setiap perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia juga tidak suka melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan yang lain. Dan yang terutama ia tidak suka bagaimana orang lain selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Zoro benci melihat Sanji yang tersenyum bukan karena dirinya.

Eh? Tapi apakah ia membenci Sanji sendiri? Sejauh yang dapat ia ingat sejak pertama kali ia beretemu dengannya mereka tidak pernah akur. Melihatnya saja selalu membuatnya sebal. Apalagi ia melihat Zoro dikalahkan Hawk Eye, benar-benar tidak keren. Ia ingin Sanji melupakan kejadian itu. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Zoro selalu merasa kesal didekat Sanji.

"Kalau boleh ku tebak, sekarang kau sedang memikirkan awal pertemuan kalian bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Sadarlah. Selama ini hanya pemuda itulah yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran mu. Kau selalu menjadikannya nomor satu. Kau lebih mengutamakan keselamatannya ketimbang nyawa mu sendiri. Kau akan meindunginya dengan segala yang kau miliki. Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dari awal pertemuan kalian, benang takdir telah mengikat di jari manis masing-masing." Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis melihat Zoro yang terdiam dan memandang Sanji dari kejauhan. Perempuan itu kembali berkata, "Bahkan aku saja tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintainya. Aku dapat melihatnya."

Kata-kata perempuan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Zoro tanpa perlu pengulangan. Dan dengan cepat syaraf-syarafnya mengirim sumber suara itu dan menerjemahkannya di otak Zoro.

 _Kau sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya._

"Sanji!"

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Zoro langsung berlari menyusul Sanji dan menggenggam tangannya menarik Sanji menjauh dari penjual kios yang nampak kaget dengan perlakuan Zoro terhadap Sanji.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Sangat tidak sopan aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang Lady!" Sanji berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zoro namun ia sia-sia. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka jelas sangat besar. "Hei! Lepaskan! Zoro—"

"Semua orang yang berada di kapal itu adalah berharga bagi ku, tak terkecuali dirimu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan _baka marimo!_ Cepat lepaskan tangan ku, kau menggenggamnya terlalu keras. Oi!" Sanji tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Zoro tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, tapi ia yakin benar sesaat jantungnya berdetak cepat oleh karena ucapan dan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Zoro.

"Oh. Maaf. Tolong jangan dekati perempuan seperti itu lagi," kata Zoro cepat sambil tetap berjalan. "Apa lagi yang akan kita beli?" tambahnya lagi.

Tidak perlu waktu terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Karena kemungkinan pulau selanjutnya tidak mudah ditemukan maka mereka harus membeli banyak persediaan makanan agar tidak mati kelaparan diatas kapal, dan juga mengingat kapten mereka yang makan apa saja yang ada di atas meja.

"Bukannya Luffy yang paling banyak makan? Seharusnya dia juga yang membawa semua tas belanjaan ini." Dari pada tas belanjaan apa yang Sanji dan Zoro bawa lebih cocok disebut karung belanjaan. "Ughh ini benar-benar berat." Sanji terus saja memprotes dengan bawaannya yang berat, namun seketika beban hidupnya serasa diangkat dari tangannya. Dan memang benar-benar diangkat barang belanjaannya bukan beban hidupnya.

"Jangan terlalu membebani tangan mu _Shitty Cook,_ tangan mu itu berharga kau tau. Kalau tangan sampai terluka, siapa yang akan membuatkan ku makanan?" dengan entengnya Zoro mengambil barang yang dibawa Sanji dengan lalu berjalan mendahului Sanji meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tersipu sepertinya.

"Haahhh?! Siapa juga yang mau memasak untuk mu—"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyangkal perasaan mu anak muda?"

"Apa? menyangkal apa? Oh! Lady! Kenapa kau menutupi paras mu yang indah itu? Maukah kau menunjukkannya pada ku?" Sanji menoleh kearah sumber suara, walaupun ia tidak yakin seseorang benar-benar berbicara padanya, namun ia menemukan seorang perempuan duduk dibelakang meja yang berada di pinggir jalan. Dengn segera Sanji menghampiri wanita itu hendak merayunya.

"Perasan yang kau pendam jauh dilubuk hati mu, persaan yang kau sembunyikan dan kau abaikan sejak pertemuan pertama kalian."

Sanji diam mendengar perkataan perempuan yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi kain hitam tersebut. Sambil mencerna perkataannya Sanji mengamatinya. "Ah. Apakah kau seorang peramal?"

"Kebanyakan orang menyebutku begitu," balasnya lalu kembali melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Sanji. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Semua perlakuannya itu hanya dikhususkan kepada mu. Atau kau sengaja menutup mata mu dari segala kenyataan yang berkaitan dengan pemuda berambut hijau itu bukan?"

"Aku—aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu lady."

 _Perlakuaan apanya yang khusus? Ha! Tentu saja khusus semua kekerasan yang dialakukan si bodoh hijau itu hanya ditujukan kepada ku. Jelas-jelas ia membenci ku._

"Dia tidak membenci mu, ia mencintai mu."

"Huh?! Siapa? Si bodoh itu? Maaf, tapi kau tidak tahu seberapa jelek hubungan kami. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai ku."

"Oh? Dia belum mengatakannya pada mu? "

"A-apa? mengatakan apa?" Jantung Sanji kembali berdebar oleh perkataan peramal itu. Benarkah Zoro benar-benar mencintainya? Apakah ia benar-benar dapat mempercayai perasaannya sendiri?

"Kejarlah. Dia sudah pergi mendahului mu dan kau akan tau apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada mu. Keluar dari jalan utama berbeloklah ke kiri dan kau akan menemukannya sedang tersesat."

Peramal itu kembali berkata saat melihat Sanji hendak pergi meninggalkannya "Dan kau juga sama. Bahkan aku saja tau kalau kau juga mencintainya."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sanji langsung melesat menuruti perkataan peramal yang memberitahu keberadaan Zoro. Untuk sesaat pandangannya bergulir sebelum Sanji beranjak pergi, dan ia mendapati peramal itu tersenyum samar. Sanji benar-benar lupa bahwa _swordsman_ bodoh berambut hijau itu buta arah akut. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti orang dengan benar. Apasih yang ia pikirkan sampai selalu tersesat seperti itu.

"Eh? Oi! Sanjii!"

"Luffy! Jangan pergi seenaknya begitu! Mengejar mu susah kau tahu!" Usopp menarik kerah baju Luffy saat ia hendak lari lagi entah mengejar siapa. "Oh. Usopp, aku tadi melihat Sanji sedang berbicara sendiri lalu tiba-tiba ia lari entah kemana."

"Sanji? Mungkin kau salah liat Luffy. Atau jangan-jangan dia berbicara dengan hantu! Kau tahu katanya kota ini berhantu!." Usopp berbicara sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Luffy untuk menakut-nakutinya, walaupun ia sendiri juga ketakutan.

"Berhantu?"

"Iya! Saat aku sedang mencari mu dan bertanya pada penduduk di sini, ia malah bercerita tentang hantu yang bergentayangan di kota ini!" tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Usopp memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Hawa dingin itu tidak kunjung hilang, ia malah merasa ada tangan dingin yang memegang pundaknya. Tangan? "Hantu itu ada di sekitar kalian."

"HHHHIIIIII!" Usopp menjerit ketakutan dan langsung berlari menjauh, apakah karena ia menceritakan kisah hantu pada Luffy ia malah digentayangi?

"Oh Robin! Chopper!" Robin dan Chopper menghampiri Luffy dan Usopp yang masih ketakutan bersembunyi di balik punggung kaptennya.

"O-oi Robin! Jangan mengangetkan ku seperti itu. A-aku bukannya takut aku hanya kaget," kata Usopp sembari gemetar.

"Maaf Usopp," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi Usopp. "Dan lagi cerita itu sebenarnya bukan cerita yang menyeramkan siapa yang tahu mungkin Sanji benar-benar melihatnya. Aku sudah puas berkeliling di hutan dan Chopper juga sudah mengambil beberapa tanaman, ayo kita kembali ke kapal."

"Aku Ingin makan daging!" Luffy berseru sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. "Kalau itu juga Sanji pasti sudah membelinya," timpal Usopp.

"Sanji membelikan permen kapas tidak ya?" Chopper membayangkan permen kapas kesukaannya sambil bercucuran air liur. "Ayo kita cepat kembali mungkin saja Sanji sudah memasak makanan untuk kita!". Mendengar perkataan Chopper membuat perut Luffy dan Usopp bergemuruh membayangkan masakan Sanji yang kelewat lezat.

Sanji terus berlari mencari Zoro sesuai yang sudah diinstruksikn peramal yang ia temui tadi. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Zoro. Setelah berbelok samar-samar ia dapat melihat punggung pemuda yang tegap dibalik kaos putih tipis yang hampir transparan karena keringat. Rambut hijau jigraknya sangat menarik perhatian dan lagi tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya mudah untuk menemukannya. Bagi Sanji, tanpa perlu melihat Zoro secara keseluruhanpun ia sudah tahu. Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya saja ia yakin benar bahwa itu Zoro.

Beratus-ratus kali sudah Sanji meihat punggung yang begitu kokoh menanggung beban yang besar. Walaupun Zoro tau benar semua temannya adalah orang hebat yang tak perlu di lindungi tapi ia selalu melindungi mereka dalam kondisi apa pun. Dan punggung itulah yang selalu Sanji lihat, berjalan di depannya bukan untuk diangap sebagai pemimpin tetapi untuk melindungi. Melindungi orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku sangat membenci sifatnya yang keras kepala dan selalu membuat ku kesal, tapi kenapa.."

Kenapa ada setitik perasaan aneh yang membuncah setiap kali berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya bukan rasa benci. Hanya kedok untuk menutupi rasa malu yang tiba-tiba merayap saat ditatap. Menutupi jantung yang melompat-lompat ketika diperhatikan, selalu beradu mulut dengannya agar ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu gugup sampai telapak tangannya berkeringat.

Untuk apa selama ini Sanji memendam perasaannya? Menguburnya dalam-dalam pada ruang hati yang tak pernah terbuka untuk siapa pun?

Semua demi Zoro seorang. Ia tak ingin Zoro menganggapnya aneh karena menyukai temannya sendiri—entah benar-benar dianggap teman atau tidak, tapi Sanji tidak ingin tambah merusak hubungan yang dari awal memang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Hanya butuh sedikit sentilan, dan ia benar-benar menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan yang selama ini berusaha ia abaikan. Perasaan apa ini namanya? Sanji kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan peramal yang tadi ia temui. Sepertinya diakhir sebelum Sanji mengejar Zoro ia mengatakan sesuatu.

 _Oh! Itu dia! Aku mencintainya._

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana panjang hitam melangkah perlahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara dua orang yang sama-sama tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Dua orang dari tempat yang berbeda dengan latar yang berbeda, tidak mungkin bertemu. Tetapi disinilah mereka bertemu satu-sama lain merasakan perasaan yang tak terbendung menginginkan satu sama lain.

Takdir berperan menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana pun yang terjadi keduanya pasti akan bersama. Mereka perlu sedikit keberanian dan sedikit sentilan.

Hanya perlu menyebutkan namanya. Yang ia ingin dengar bukanlah pengakuan yang muluk-muluk. Cukup mendengar namanya dipanggil saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia melebihi apapun.

"Zoro."

Sebuah nama pendek keluar dari bibir koki kebanggangaan Mugiwara, seorang lelaki pecinta wanita akhirnya mengakui perasaannya dengan menyebutkan nama orang yang ia sukai. Ingin Sanji meneriakkan namanya sekencang-kencangnya, tapi yang keluar berupa bisikan halus yang sulit terdengar bahkan kupingnya sendiri sulit menangkap suaranya.

Lupakan saja batinnya. Zoro tidak akan mendengarnya. Sanji juga masih ragu dengan dirinya walau ia mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai rambut hijau sialan itu. Apakah menyatakan perasaannya pada Zoro benar-benar keputusan yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau semua yang di katakan peramal itu hanya omong kosong? Mendadak semangat Sanji sorot. Ia tidak suka memikirkan hal-hal rumit yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Sanji masih terus memandangi punggung Zoro sembari menyalakan rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan asp putih mengudara, bercampur dengan sekitarnya. Menyebarkan aroma pahit kemana-mana. Ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa rokok tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Ia butuh pengalihan pada masa-masa sulit seperti ini. Andai saja perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan tanpa perlu ia bicara. Sekali lagi ia meniupkan asap putuh dan dihembuskan oleh angin.

"Ah.. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kau merokok."

Sanji terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Zoro. Ia yakin benar Zoro tidak mendengarnya tadi ketika ia memanggil namanya. Bahkan tanpa berbalikpun Zoro tau bahwa Sanji ada di belakangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berdiri di belakang ku?"

"Aku—aku tidak mengikuti mu."

"Siapa yang bilang kau mengikuti ku _Shitty cook?"_

Terlalu gugup membuatnya slah berbicara dan kini wajahnya sedikit memerah malu. Apa-apaan Marimo itu dapat membuatnya malu.

Tidak mendengar balasan dari Sanji, Zoro langsung berputar dan mendatanginya. Apa yang saat ini ia lihat benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya. Seseorang dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Sanji tersipu oleh karenanya membuat Zoro tidak tahan ingin menyerangnya. Zoro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sanji yang bahkan tidak mau menatapnya. Semakin dekat sampai Sanji dapat merasakan nafas Zoro yang tenang.

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang akan dilakukan Zoro ditempat seperti ini? Jantungnya semakin berdekat kencang tak karuan. Rasanya sakit seperti mau mati berada sangat dekat dengan Zoro seperti ini. Orang-orang pasti akan melihat mereka dengan tatapn aneh.

"Aku mencintai mu Sanji. _Please love me back won't you?"_

Sanji tersentak mendengarnya. Zoro mengatakannya tepat di kupingnya dan suara yang dikeluarkan Zoro bergetar tidak setenang nafasnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya terdengar begitu putus asa. Seakan-akan ia tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku menemukan mu disepanjang perjalanan ku yang tak tertebak ini. Sanji, kau membuat ku gila."

Tangan kekar Zoro membawa tubuh ramping Sanji kedalam dekapannya. Memeleluknya dengan erat seakaan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Yang berada dalam dekapan hanya dapat diam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tindakan Zoro yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Sanji salah tingkah. Ia jadi tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, entah karena dekapan Zoro yang terlalu erat atau karena ia terlalu gugup.

"Ugh! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Diantara banyaknya Lady kenapa harus kau? Kepala marimo kurang ajar! Hanya kau yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Mendengar jawaban Sanji yang dikatakan dengan malu-malu membuat Zoro tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan. Ini adalah hari paling bahagia sepanjang umurnya.

"Heh—tidak usah malu-malu. Akui saja kau mencintai ku _Ero-Cook_."

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau panggil _Ero-Cook_ huh? Dan siapa juga yang malu-malu!"

"Kalau begitu katakanlah," jawab Zoro sembari melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah memerah Sanji lekat-lekat.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu!" Sanji menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melanjutkan, "Iya, iya aku mencinta—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan bibir Sanji sudah dibungkam duluan dengan bibir Zoro yang menempel pada bibirnya. Setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman Zoro kembali membawa belanjaan mereka dan kembali berjalan.

Sanji yang ditinggal menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. Kalau bisa ia ingin memasukan wajahnya yang memerah padam ke dalam karung agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Ah! Tunggu sialan! Kau berjalan ke arah yang salah!" Sanji mengejar Zoro dan bersama kembali ke kapal.

"LLLAAAAPPPAAARRRR!" Luffy berguling-guling kesana kemari tidak tahan menahan lapar. Ia dengan cepat kembali ke kapal dengan harapan Sanji sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Tapi orang yang diharapkan malah tak kunjung datang.

"Luffy kau berisik! Jadi bagaimana cerita tentang hantu itu Robin?" Usopp membungkam mulut Luffy sembari menanyakan perihal cerita hantu yang tadi ia bahas dengan Robin diperjalanan kembali ke kapal.

"Hantu apa?" Nami yang mendengar Usopp penasaran dan mendekat dimana Robin dan Usopp berada. Anggota yang lainpun ikut berkumpul dan mendengarkan cerita Robin.

"Tadi waktu kami mencari Luffy, warga kota itu bercerita tentang legenda yang sangat terkenal. Kota itu digentayangi hantu. Bukan hantu jahat melainkan seperti pelindung kota itu. Siapa pun yang datang—Ah _Cook-San._ "

Baru akan memulai cerita Zoro dan Sanji akhirnya kembali juga ke kapal. Setelah meletakan barang belanjaan mereka di dapur, Zoro meninggalkan Sanji yang mulai memasak dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Akan ku lanjutkan. Jika dua orang yang saling mencintai namun tidak menyadari perasaan mereka datang bersamaan ke kota itu, maka mereka akan dibantu menyadarkan perasaan mereka. Hantu tersebut mengambil perwujudan seperti seorang peramal perempuan mengenakan kain hitam menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Hanya pasangan itulah yang bisa melihatnya. Peramal tersebut dapat melihat ikatan enang yang mengikat jari kelingkin keduanya menandakan ialah pasangan hidupnya. Begitu yang aku dengar." Robin mengakhiri ceritanya lalu meminum tehnya.

Chopper dan Nami berpelukan dengan mata yang berinar-binar. "Sungguh romantis!" Sahut keduanya berbarengan. Zoro hanya tersenyum akhirnya mengerti kenapa orang-orang di kota tidak melihatnya.

"Oi _Minna!_ Makanannya sudah jadi." Sanji berdiri di ambang pintu menuju dapur memanggil teman-temannya setelah ia selesai memasak. Luffy langsung melejit masuk kedalam dan menyantap apa pun yang ada didepan matanya.

"Oh! Sanji, Aku tadi melihat mu berbicara sendiri. Apa kau melihat hantu?" Celetuk Luffy di sela-sela kunyahannya yang tidak berhenti. Mendengar perkataan Sanji seluruh anggota Mugiwara serentak menatap Sanji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Zoro, Dan bibir mereka mengerucut membentuk bulatan.

"A—apa?!" Sanji hanya bisa salah tingkah dan memerah sedangkan Zoro hanya tertawa dan meminum sakenya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita pesta!" Franky mengangkat gelas berisi cola miliknya diikuti yang lain. Hari itupun mereka berpesta menyantap makanan Sanji yang super lezat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Extra**_

Thousand Sunny kembali melaju di perairan yang tenang. Cuaca yang begitu sejuk di pagi hari membuat sebagian anggota kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara masih terlelap. Namun dua orang sudah terbangun dan sekarang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Seperti biasa Sanji sudah berdiri di belakang kompor dengan apron di pinggangnya dan rokok yang senantiasa terselip di bibirnya.

Tak lama saat ia sedang memasak pintu teruka dan Zoro yang masih setengah sadar masuk dengan rambut tidur acak-acakannya mencari minum.

"Hei, Aku sudah bilangkan jangan terlalu banyak merokok." Zoro menaruh gelas yang isinya sudah diminum dalam sekali tegak dan meletakannya di meja makan. Dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Berhenti merokok itu susah kau tau. Rasanya ada yang aneh kalau aku tidak merokok."

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau benar." Zoro terus memandangi Sanji yang tidak peduli dengannya dan asik memasak. Setelah ia menyelesaikan satu masakan Zoro mencabut rokok Sanji yang bertengger di bibirnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Berhenti merokok memang susah." Zoro menjulurkan lidahnya tidak suka dengan rasa pahit akibat mencium Sanji lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang memerah mlu sambil tertawa pelan.

A/N: Halo! Ini fic Zosan pertama yang selesai dari sekian banyaknya fic yang menumpuk. Niatnya dibikin tidak terlalu panjang, tapi hasilnya malah sepanjang ini hahah XD. Maapkeun kalau banyak typo yang mengganggu mata dan ceritanya yang absurd kurang sweet karena idenya ada juga absurd hahah. Semoga dahaga kalian para reader terpuaskan seteah membaca fic ini. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan author ganti pen name, dari Aochii jadi bakacitrus. Kenapa? Karena author baka lol. See you on next fic!

Jangan lupa RnR hehe.

Bakacitrus.


End file.
